As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art gooseneck faucet is composed of a faucet body A, a gooseneck tube B, a threaded tube C, a bottom seat ring D, a leakproof washer E, and a metal washer F. The gooseneck tube B has a spout B4 which is provided with a protective jacket B1. and a water inlet B3 having outer threads B2. The faucet body A is provided therein with a control valve tract A3 and a water discharging tract A4. The control valve tract A3 is provided therein with a flow control valve A1. The threaded tube C is provided with a nut C1, a compression sleeve C2 and a compression nut C3. The bottom seat ring D, the leakproof washer E and the metal washer F are mounted on the threaded tube C.
Such a prior art gooseneck faucet as described above is defective in design in that the faucet body A is made of lead by casting, and that the rejection rate of the faucet body, A made by casting is relatively high, and that the lead of which the faucet body A is made is a heavy metal hazardous to human health, and further that the repair work of the faucet body A can not be done easily.